A light-emitting diode (LED) transfers electric energy into photons by electroluminescence. LED-based lighting solution has the advantages of being resistant to shock, have an extended lifetime under proper condition and better energy to photon ratio than incandescent solutions. A LED lighting lamp usually has higher brightness than existing incandescent lamps, but also produces narrower light beam. As such, when deploying LED-based lamps or when replacing existing incandescent lamps with LED-based lamps, properly adjusting light beams becomes a concern.
The present invention addresses the above issue.